This program project is an integrated interdisciplinary program which deals with the clinical application of monoclonal antibodies (MoAbs) for the in vivo detection and therapy of cancer. The program brings together basic scientists and clinicians in the disciplines of oncology, immunology, cell biology, nuclear medicine, radiation therapy, pathology, molecular biology and biochemistry. Specific cancers studied will be lymphoma, colorectal carcinoma, and lung cancer, with an emphasis on the application of 111Indium and 90 Yttrium-labeled moAbs. In lymphoma, use of antiidiotype MoAbs for passive and active immunotherapy will be emphasized. Additional studies will include immunologic and molecular characterization of cross-reactive idiotypes expressed by B cell malignancies and in vitro immunization for the production of human anti-tumor MoAbs.